Obsession
by Enkii-Chan
Summary: Rudger has grown obsessed with Yusei and intends to use him to replace Hakase as his lover. Yusei is caught in the middle of his father's love affair with Rudger. RudgerxYusei a little JackxYusei Implied RudgerxDr.Fudo,and KiryuxYusei
1. Possession

_**Obsession**_

It was the closest he could possibly get. The face, that body structure, his hair … it was all like his father's, almost perfectly. Perhaps the son was a few inches shorter than the man who aided in his creation, but and he had those golden high lights in his hair, but that was the only difference in appearance. Yusei had his eyes, his smile, he had almost every physical feature Rudger could think of. Personality wise, they were opposites. Hakase had always been more easy-going, he played around more often then he should, though he was very quick to get angry and emotional. Rudger sometimes teased him that his behavior was exactly like a woman's and he would only get an annoyed or flustered response. Yusei on the other hand, he was more serious, calm, he didn't make a habit of wearing a smile everyday as his father did. He had that more calm and brooding personality and in that sense, they were polar opposites. However, Yusei was possibly the closest he could ever get to his deceased love interest. Hakase was gone, Yusei would have to do. He would have to settle for him in the end.

Damn, one thing was for certain, the spiky - haired teen certainly was not like his father in bed. He was so quiet, he gave grunts and very soft hisses in comparison to his father's usual loud screams of ecstasy. Well, that could have something to do that Rudger was kind of forcing him into all of this ... naughty naughty ~ Someone was abusing their powers as a Dark Signer! He used the webs of his spider - like Duel Monsters to tie up Yusei's hands and ankles then gladly tore away at his clothes. The same body structure and everything ... a slim frame with little, yet well toned muscle, just like Hakase. Yusei even had that same body smell as he did ~ Something along the lines of vanilla or strawberries.

Yusei struggled on the bounds on his wrists, attempting to get free as Rudger helped himself to his body, gladly licking along his now erect member until bringing it into his mouth. Rudger sucked hard on it, tongue running along the underside and over the head to try to get Yusei to at least let out one yell of pleasure. Rudger wanted to hear it so bad, he wanted to hear him scream like overly - vocal scientist he had grown to love and eventually develop an obsession for. But no. Yusei bit his tongue to keep him from doing so.

Taking the Signer's "part" out of his mouth, he turned his gaze to the boy's cobalt blue eyes, " ... This is no fun. Scream for me, Hakase, "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
------- R u d g e r ` s P OV

Hakase belonged to me. Body and spirit, we were forever bound to one another from the moment he gave himself to me. I didn't give a crap if he had been married or not when we continued our affair, he belonged to me and not that sweet little bitch he called a "wife". Despite that, he was taken away from me and it had been my fault. I had been so caught up in everything, I didn't even consider the possibility that the detonation of the Momentum would cause him to be killed as well. Now, Hakase was gone, but his son was left on this world. He was the same as he was, Yusei was going to be mine and take his father's place whether he enjoyed it or not.

" My name's not Hakase ! " Of course that would be Yusei's reaction to all of this. " Who's he supposed to be?!" Oh right. Any references to him, I, or anyone else, always said "Your father", we never spoke his name as if it were taboo to do so. Yusei was panting slightly, wishing his hands were free so he could get away - I assumed that's what he wanted. Having mercy for him, I allowed one of his hands to be released merely to see what he would do. Instead of trying to undo the other restraint, Yusei began to stroke himself off. All thoughts of Hakase aside, that was hot. Instead of using his chance to escape, he was masturbating right in front of me from the frustration of me leaving him so hard and throbbing.

" You're exactly like your father ... what would you do if I kissed you here, hmm ? " I kissed a point on Yusei's neck, the exact point that made the professor shudder and moan in pleasure. To my surprise, Yusei's body shivered as he bit onto his lip to keep himself from moaning. So Yusei had the same erogenous zone too! That was a nice bit of information.

I allowed for his ankles to be released, yet I had his hands tied at the ankles and had him loop his arms around my neck so he couldn't get away. Nestling him on my lap, I pressed my hard - on against his backside as my hands grabbed at it. Damn. Yusei had a nice ass, the end. " Is this your first time, Yusei? " I questioned, keeping my voice calm and deep as it usually was. I couldn't help but wonder if he was a virgin, it didn't seem like his style to even kiss someone else, let alone sleep with them.

" ... I'm not a virgin, " was Yusei's reply. Oh, and I was worried about hurting him. What a fool I was. " ... Just get it over with, " he sighed deeply. Yes, this was as good as rape. Yusei only came here to challenge me as revenge for manipulating Kiryu and feeding him lies to keep his hatred for Yusei strong and it eventually led to Kiryu's demise. I ended up forcing him into all of this. As if I would have sympathy for a Signer. He wasn't as tight as I thought he would be. Oh, it looked like someone had been taking it up the ass more times than I thought! I moved easily inside of him, but his muscles still squeezed down on me to get used to my sides. Yusei had to put his hand over his mouth to hold back those cries of pleasure that desperately wanted to come out. Heh, I was so flattered ~

I kept on imagining Hakase. The only thing that was missing from all of this was the way he moaned so loud, how he would bury his face in my shoulder in a way to silence his loud cries out of modesty and embarrassment. Yusei just wanted this over with, he wanted nothing to do with me especially like this. So, I made it as quick as possible. I lifted up Yusei's hips so only the head of my erection was inside of him, and he dropped down on his own and repeated the process so he brought me in and out of him of his own accord. I continued to moan from the pleasure of it, though Yusei continued to grunt and hiss until he suddenly let out a loud cry. Oh. I suppose Yusei had hit a pleasure point within himself. So, I began to thrust on my own to pound into that point, keeping Yusei's yells and screams loud until the moment he came all over himself.

That was the second sexiest image ever.

You can guess what was the first. It was the site of a flustered Hakase with my "seed" all over his face that I adored so much, just the thought of it turned me on. I came not too long after Yusei and I left the boy resting on the floor with my cape draped over his naked body. I remained at his side, my hand tracing over the criminal mark on his cheek, his spiky hair, and lightly over his eyelids.

To me. This boy was not Yusei Fudo. I only saw Hakase in him, he was Hakase. And forever, he will be mine.

_________________________________________________________________________

Random stuff typed out of pure boredom. I'm not sure if I should continue it or leave it at this ... so it's up to whoever comments! 8D

I enjoy writing Rudger x Dr. Fudo stuff ... owo


	2. Replacement

**_Replacement_**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
------- R u d g e r `s POV

I just watched him sleep after I carried him to by bed chambers. I kept the cape on him so he could have some decency, but now and again he would roll over and give me a clear view of that nice ass of his and I would have to cover him up so I wouldn't get too "excited". Yusei just had that natural sex appeal to him, he didn't even have to try and he could seduce any man or woman he wanted to. Just like his father. I remembered how I was once reduced to a puddle of lust just watching that man work on Momentum. It was just something about seeing Hakase so deep in thought, the way he pouted at reaching a dead end, how sometimes he undid the first few buttons of his shirt when he got hot ... it all drove me wild. Yusei was exactly like him, and gladly, I saw no traces of that bitch of a woman in him. I never really liked Hana, she was a sweet girl ... but I hate her for being the one to marry the man I loved. She can go to straight to the Underworld for all I cared.

Reaching out, I brushed a few strands of hair from Yusei's face to get a better look at it. That disgusting criminal mark, it contrasted the true beauty of his features. All you saw was a criminal, scum, Satellite scum at that. Tearing off my cape, I got a good look at my enemy's body. Subtle curves ... yet he still remained masculine in every sense, he was bigger than average down there by an inch or two I would say. That ghastly Signer mark was burned permanently into his arm and it reminded me of one of my duties as a Dark Signer. I could kill him right now. I could kill the Dragon's Tail and the Crimson Dragon would never be summoned until a new Signer was born. However, I was unable to bring myself to do so. Yusei was a replacement for my lover. He was a replacement for his father, and so, he shall live.

Turning my face back to his face, and idea managed to cross my mind and it brought a mischievous grin to my lips. Yes … that would do just perfectly. I had a long night head of me before the boy woke up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
------- Y u s e i `s POV

Falling asleep was a complete accident and mistake on my part, seriously, Rudger could have killed me while I slept but miraculously he didn't. I didn't get why, we're supposed to be enemies and it had been safe to assume he just wanted to hit it and quit it. Buuut, it looked like I was some princess stuck in a tower with a fire breathing dragon breathing down my throat. Great. Just great. How long do you think it would take Jack to get here and break me out?

Finally, I paid notice to what I was now wearing. I thought I fell asleep naked, but it looked like someone had dressed me. I felt a little too formal right now, I was wearing some gray dress shirt and black pants, coupled in with a belt and black shoes. I wanted to get a good look at myself, so my sights turned to the full - length mirror that was hanging on the dark walls of Rudger's bedroom. What I saw was ... shocking to say the least.

At one point in the night, my hair had been died to be completely black to cover up my highlights ; I hated that! I liked my highlights, dammit. My bangs had been brushed to the side so my right eye was now covered up and it looked like someone had tried to hide my criminal mark with some make - up only to give up in the end. Was this how Father looked like? Rudger called me another name the night before, Hakase, I guess that's my Father's name. What was going on? I had no clue at all. My Father was supposed to be married to my Mother, how could those two have had a relationship?

I wanted answers, I wanted out of here, I wanted to get Kiryu back. My entire reason for coming here was to make the Spider Signer pay for what he had done to Kiryu, but instead, he ended up being the one to take advantage of me. I couldn't avenge Kiryu, the one I loved, now I felt like I cheated on him. We loved each other, even through all of the hate and revenge, and I still loved him now and ... and ... damn Rudger to hell!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
------- R u d g e r `s POV

" Hakase ~ " I called out surprisingly cheerfully as I came back inside of my bed chambers with one of the widest smiles on my face. He was back! My Hakase was back and he was here to stay this time, I wouldn't let him go, I wouldn't let him die. He will belong to me and me alone, he would not see the light of day for his own protection. Upon entering the bedroom, I immediately wrapped my arms around the waist of the replacement of my beloved and gave his newly dyed hair an affectionate nuzzle. " Why are you out of bed? You always sleep in after we play around, "

" I'm not Hakase! My name's Yusei, Yusei. You know me, Rudger. I'm not him -- "

" Nonsense! " I interrupted him, " You are Hakase! Everything about you ... you're him! You look just like him! And now you are him, you got it? " my tone was more threatening, I was telling Yusei what he was going to do and he was going to do it whether he liked it or not. No ... I couldn't lose Hakase, not after being apart from him for so long.

" I'm not -- " Yusei began again, but this time, I struck him down by slamming my fist right into that pretty face of his and sending him crashing down to the floor. Grunting from the pain, he placed his hand on his now bleeding cheek as he stared up to me with a mixture of confusion, frustration, and anger in those deep blue eyes. Yusei's eyes ... they were different than Hakase's. Sure, they were blue, but Yusei's looked like sapphires, Hakase's was blue like the ocean ... they had this green tint to them that was very subtle. Am I the only one who noticed those things about him? I didn't pay much mind to it when we were both alive and well, but now when I think about it, I remember each detail about his appearance and personality.

" You are him! Say it, you worthless piece of shit! " I hissed once again. " Say it! Tell me your name! "

" ... Hakase Fudo, " came Yusei's reply. I knew he was only saying it to please me, so I would leave him alone and give him a chance to escape but it wasn't going to work with me. So, I slammed my foot right into his ribs quite a few times until I heard a crack and Yusei's usual grunts transitioning into a yelp of pain.

I lifted him up by the collar of the dress shirt I placed on him, lifting him off the ground so we were now at eye level with one another. " Your body, your heart, your soul, they all belong to me just as you promised, Hakase. " I paused momentarily to run my free hand up Yusei's leg, sneaking a quick rub of his rear until the hand trailed up his back. " This body ... " I put my hand on his left breast where his heart was located, " This heart ... " I kept my hand there, " This soul ... they're all mine. Say it. "

" ... My body, my heart, my soul, they all belong to you ... my love, "

What a wonderful replacement Yusei shall prove to be.

_____________________________________________________

So I decided to continue it ~ x3 Mwahaha ~


	3. Unsuccessful Hero

**_Unsuccessful Hero_**

------------------- Y u s e i `s POV

Being with Rudger was pure hell. I couldn't even be called by my own name or speak about any of my friends, seeing as they were either babies, or not even born seventeen years ago when my father was apparently involved with that man. Any time I mentioned Jack, Crow, or anyone else I received a punch to my jaw and a reminder of who I really was in that man's eyes. Whenever I tried to escape, whether obviously or hidden, he always found me moments before I left, he always trapped me in those webs and gave me that harsh reminder that my father would never leave him so abruptly like that. I tried to get a better idea on who that man was, so I could act more like him in order to use that to my advantage. I knew nothing of him except for his name and the fact that he was the lead developer of Momentum, nothing more. Each day I learned something different, not in the best way, but it was effective nonetheless. Take this morning for instance, Rudger gave me some harsh glare because I was eating a persimmon because apparently, my father disliked their tastes so he always ignored them whenever someone gave him one. Rudger didn't enjoy when I didn't bother to even touch the marumochi he gave me since they were my father's favorite and he ate them frequently. Sex was a nightmare ... the end. I'm not that vocal even in bed, I keep my voice down so no one else could hear what was going on but Rudger wanted me to be as loud as hell. Father must have had quite a set of lungs on him. I detested the thought of being forced to do that with Rudger on a regular basis no matter how hard I fought, why would I want to scream in pleasure? No way. It wasn't just looking like him that Rudger wanted me to do, he wanted me to be him. But I couldn't be Hakase no matter how hard I tried. I'm Yusei, I can be no one else but myself.

I was sitting on the bridge that over looked that multi - colored pool of light on the bottom that led to the underworld, my legs hung off the sides lazily as my hands clutched the chains of the bridge. I long gave up with trying to dress in my regular clothes or to try to wash off all the dye in my hair, it didn't seem to work since Rudger would just fix it all again when I fell asleep. " Father ... are you there? " even though I believed he couldn't hear me, I spoke anyway. No one else was around, not my friends, not even the Dark Signers, no one could hear me anyway. " I don't know what I got myself into now. I like to think you're a good man at heart, but Rudger's not painting a nice picture of you. Were you together before you were with Mother? I don't get what's going on, " it was easy to vent sometimes, no matter how hopeless the situation was.

" I'm sorry, " I heard a voice speak to me, it was as clear as day and there was no way I could be imagining it. No way ...

" Father? " I questioned, just to make sure. However, no reply came and I was left as confused as ever. Who had been that voice who called out to me? It must have been Father, but I was unsure how I could be hearing it right now when he was supposed to be dead.

" Yusei! " I heard a familiar voice call my name forcefully ; it was Jack's, I could recognize it with ease at this point. Jack was there in the beginning of the bridge, " What the ...? " Jack was shocked at seeing my appearance. Why wouldn't he? I didn't even look like myself. " Is that you? "

I stood up from the bridge, and it was as if my body was acting on its own. My feet just started bolting off , running towards Jack, and my arms instantly slinked around his neck to pull him tightly. This was pure hell, I had been unable to escape and now Jack was here to help me. I was so relieved to see him, ecstatic really, out of all of my friends, I wanted him here the most. I didn't know why, I just did. " It's me, Jack. I'll explain everything later, "

Jack gave me a puzzled face, as if he wanted to know what was going on and now. He hated being left in the dark, he always had been that way. " I'm here now, let's get going, " His tone confused me. It wasn't harsh or judging, it was actually ... soothing, like he felt sorry that I got in this position or something.

" Jack ... " I sighed in relief. Then it just went back for a minute, it was like the wall between dreams and reality had been broken since something had happened that had been completely unexpected. Jack pressed his lips up against mine. I was left in a daze at first, but I soon just melted into it. As cliche as it was, it was like something out of a dream, but only Jack was the Prince and I was the Princess in trouble. Yeah, forget I just said that.

" Hakase ...? " there came the voice of Rudger that forced Jack to pull away from me and secured his grip on my waist. " Keep your hands off of him, " Rudger spat furiously as he quickly walked down the bridge to get to us. Jack pushed me so I was now standing behind him, with his body being a shield between Rudger and me.

" His name isn't Hakase, you dolt! This is Yusei, get it right, " Jack growled back to Rudger. I didn't think this was going to end too well ... I wanted Jack to get out of here, I didn't want him to get hurt because of me.

------------------------- R u d g e r`s POV

Hakase was trying to get away from me! What had I done wrong for him to want to escape and try to find love in the arms of another man? I treated him the same way I did when we were together, I gave him affection, I did everything I did before and he only gave me hostility in return. It must be because of him. That short-tempered blond that Hakase had just been kissing moments ago. It was time for him to die, then Hakase would be all mine and mine alone. This "Jack" guy would certainly not get in the way ... it would be killing two birds with one stone. To insure that Hakase remained mine, and to kill off one of the Signers for good. I held out the arm that had my duel disk strapped to it, at the same time placing my Dark Spider monster card on the field to appear before me. " You should be careful, Mister Atlas, or you'll be caught in my monster's webs, "

" Then I'll squash your precious spider instead! " of course, Jack Atlas certainly would not go down without a fight. He held out his duel disk as well , but before he could place his chosen monster on the field, I ordered Dark Spider to use his webs in order to stop him. The white web wrapped around his arm, stopping any movement " What the --?! What is this? " Jack blurted out almost instantly. As Yusei was about to try to help him to untangle those webs, the blond shot him a glare " You, get out of here! I can handle myself, run Yusei! " Why was Jack calling Hakase "Yusei", that was the name of his son ... and Yusei was only an infant.

To keep Hakase here, I summoned another Dark Spider that successfully used its webs to hinder the movement of his legs and arms. " Let me go--" Hakase almost finished with his statement, but Dark Spider shot his web on his mouth to silence him. It was effective, but Jack did not appreciate it whatsoever.

" Let him go or you won't live to see tomorrow! " Jack hissed to me as he attempted to free himself from the bounds of the webs. He grabbed onto it with one hand, tearing it away from his wrist shortly before he began to sprint to me. Oh, so it was a fight he wanted? Then it was a fight he would get. Jack slammed his fist into my face, and I retaliated by grabbing onto his wrist. " Big mistake, " I chuckled darkly as I took the opportunity to throw the Signer over my shoulder off the edge of the bridge so he would fall into the gate of the underworld. But, I wanted this to last longer, so my first Dark Spider swung its webs around a wrist of his in order to leave him hanging and in fear. Hakase was staring in shock and in fear, furiously trying to break out of those webs to try to get to Jack. Tch ... Hakase would watch his lover die right before him and there would be nothing he could do about it. That would teach him to be unfaithful.

" Yusei, you better get out of here! " Jack was going to waste his last words warning Hakase? He will never escape. Never. " Beat him and take care of the rest of the Dark Signers! You better not lose! " I didn't want to hear anymore of this, so I cut the web right there. Jack's eyes were widened in shock and even fear as he found himself falling into that pool of light, into the Underworld. I didn't understand why, but Hakase's eyes were watering ; his lover meant that much to him, hmm? It was too late, Jack was gone. He was with the other souls of the people who died in the Zero Reverse.

Letting a bark of laughter leave me, bordering on sadistic, I turned to my spiky haired lover with the widest of grins. " You see that, Hakase ?! You can never leave me! No one will come to save you! You're _mine_ and _mine_ alone! "

_____________________________________________________________________

Okay, Enkii couldn't help but to throw in some KingCrabShipping along with Inverseshipping. 8D

I figured Jack would be the most likely canidate to at least try to save Yusei, so yeah ~

Also, Rudger's obsession has moved to the point where he does actually think of Yusei to be Hakase. Hehe, obsession is fun to write ~


	4. Dying To Be Together

**_Dying To Be Together_**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -  
--------------------- Y u s e i`s POV

For one of the first times in my entire life, I felt useless, powerless, and every synonym in the book that meant those two things. I couldn't do a thing, not one damn thing as Rudger made Jack fall into the gate of the Underworld. My friend, the guy who was practically my brother, had been taken away from me in front of my very eyes and even now, I could do nothing, not even utter a single word about it! My only outlet, laid in tears. They weren't pouring down my cheeks or anything, my eyes were just getting a little misty in all of this. I didn't bother to listen to Rudger's claiming of me, nor did I pay any attention to him making his advancement to where I now laid on the floor with my wrists and ankles tied by that spider's webs. Was it too much to ask for this guy to summon something with two legs?

" Why do you cry, Hakase? " Rudger questioned as he crouched down beside me, his fingertips ghosting over my covered mouth. Yeah, he wondered why I would be crying over what he just did. " You swore to be mine and mine alone. That woman had gotten in the way before, and I won't let any man come between us now. If you try to run to some other man, I will make sure he doesn't live just as that Signer, " That man was insane! When would he realize that I wasn't Hakase? Rudger was making me his replacement, and I wasn't being a very good one at that. Rudger placed his hand on my chest , motioning to unbutton my shirt, but all I did was jerk away from him in return. No, I didn't want to be touched by him, not after that or at any other time. I knew what he wanted and he wasn't going to get it. " You're so cruel to me lately. You used to be so affectionate to me, and now because of that man you betray me! " He didn't bother to remove the webs on my mouth so I can try to answer him.

" First that wretched woman, now this?! " Rudger stood up, grabbing me by my hair so I would be forced to stand up with him with my bound legs. He slammed me up against the wall, his hands moving furiously along my body and pressing on points I assumed was my Father's erogenous zones. " I know what I'm going to do. I'll make you one of us, " Did he mean what I thought he meant ...? " You'll be turned into a Dark Signer, so you'll forever be bound to me, " I didn't like the way he was chuckling so darkly. Hell, I didn't even like the sight of his face but there could be nothing done about that, huh? This guy was out of his mind if he thought that I would become a Dark Signer. There was no way I can turn on my friends. My mark as a Signer led me all to them, it bound us all together and formed our bond of friendship. I will never severe those bonds for anything.

Rudger finally ripped off the webs to my mouth, receiving a very quiet yelp from me from the slight pain of it. " What do you think, Hakase? Would that make you happy? " Rudger smiled darkly. I guess it was intended to be a hopeful smile, but it was tough to tell with this guy.

" No. I'm already yours, why do you have to kill me again to keep me that way? " I decided to play along, just to try to get out of it. " What if I don't become like you ... I have no desire for revenge or anything, I'll die and I'll stay dead. We've finally got to be together, please don't do this, " It was almost sickening to have to act this way. It wasn't my style, but my father was a real nice guy from what Rudger's indicated. There was a side to Father that was nice and another that was real moody, apparently ... I came to figure that out when Rudger criticized my intelligence and he didn't receive something slammed into his head. I guess Father would have hit him for that. What a ... very emotional man he was.

" Hakase ... I know death is frightening, but it's the only way we can be together. You will be revived by Uru, as I have. We'll be bound together by the Mark of the Spider, " Rudger purred. " It won't hurt, I promise, "

I needed to find some way to make it out alive, and fast.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -  
--------------------- J a c k `s POV

What the hell was going on? One minute, I was trying to save Yusei from that psychotic man who had only gotten even more messed up in the head during his time as a Dark Signer. It was insane, I seriously wanted to tear out his throat right now or run him over with my D-Wheel. Then again, I rather not have his blood soiling the white metal of Wheel of Fortune, it wouldn't be worth it if she was forever ruined because of him! I never seen Yusei like that before. Since I've known him, he had always been strong, confident, and optimistic to the point of it being sickening. Those eyes of his were filled with hopelessness, they mirrored his reluctance to continue on and indicated that he decided to just give up after so many failed attempts to reason with Rudger and escape from him. It happened again, Yusei was dying on the inside the same way he had died when he faced Kiryu for that first time in a Shadow Duel. I was able to knock him out of it the first time, but now, I don't even know where the hell I am! I needed to get back to Yusei, but I just didn't know where I was.

This place was bleak, it made Satellite look good. It was like some baron wasteland of sorts, filled with nothing but emptiness and darkness within the sky. I would have attempted to memorize my surroundings even more so, but there was something else that I needed to pay attention to. A certain group of white spirit people coming by way like they were zombies. Yeah, you heard me right, I had spirits chasing after me and that was something I could live without! " Let go of me! " of course I yelled that to them, more as a request, but as a demand as those spirits began to grab onto my arms, my neck, my waist, anything they could slink their arms around. They moaned those zombie - like wails of theirs as I found myself soon sinking into the ground below me. " What's going on --?! " I yelled out, fighting against those spirits with all my might so I could get away. Jack Atlas was not going to go down this way! This is not the fate he had chosen for himself!

Everything came to a stop all of a sudden, those spirits stopped dead in their tracks and looked on ahead as if their worst nightmare had suddenly arrived. It must be true, there was another glowing body approaching us that made them freeze altogether. They were afraid of this spirit, why? Don't ask me because I wouldn't know what the hell was going on. I figured I was in the Underworld, but that was all I could guess. When you assume, you make an ass out of you and me. That was how the saying goes, anyway. " Release him, " an obviously male voice ordered those spirits who quickly did as they were told and pulled away. " He doesn't belong in this world, refrain from harming him, " when he stepped closer, I noticed the outline of his body. He was pretty tall, about my height or an inch or two shorter, slim frame, a classic pretty - boy face with spiky hair that was reminding me of a crab right now. Wait a minute -- Yusei had been dressed like this guy earlier, sans the lab coat. This was the guy Rudger was obsessed with?! Yusei's suffering because of him?

" Who the hell are you?! " I found myself questioning forcefully.

" Your welcome, " that man chuckled, poking a light joke at the fact that I had not bothered to thank him for helping me. The glow to his body diminished so I got a clear view of him. " Does it matter who I am? You need to save Yusei, Jack, " he told me, his voice keeping a deep, scholarly tone to indicate that he was not going to play any games right now. I still wanted the answer to my question.

" I know that! But I need to know who you are! You're tied into all of this aren't you? Why is that?! " I needed answers and I needed them quickly. Who knows what Rudger would be doing to Yusei right now!

" My name is Hakase, " he had began, " Yes, I am tied into this for one simple reason. Rudger and I were once lovers, and now Yusei is caught in the middle of this, "

" Why? "

" Look at him, look at me. " Hakase sighed weakly. He brushed at some of his bangs so they would not get in his eyes, well, I figured that was the reason for it. That, or it was a nervous habit. " Rudger can no longer have the original, so he's settling for the pale copy, " Copy? What the hell was he talking about? Sure, Yusei may look a little like him, but I for one think that it was just because of the hair.

" If you know that this is going on, why don't you _do_ something?! " I clenched my fists tightly out of my growing anger and impatience. I began to grow wary as this man advanced towards me by a few steps until the gap between us was minimum.

" I _want_ to do something, but I need your help, " his voice was hard and forceful, but his eyes indicated something else. They were softer, but filled with a desperation as well. It reminded me a little of the people in Satellite, how the desperation in their eyes showed as they hoped to one day get out of that city and into Neo Domino City. He was desperate to save Yusei for some reason, and I knew he wasn't lying.

" What do I have to do with any of this? " I flinched as his hands moved to the sides of my face so he can bring me to eye level with him. Hn ... his eyes were like Yusei, maybe a little paler, but they were still alike. Why was I noticing this right now? There were more important things than that! I just wanted to know what I can do to get out of here and help Yusei before it was too late.

" Lend me your body, "

__________________________________________________________

Uwaa ~ This story is getting so fun to write. Enkii couldn't stand actually killing Jack,

so she had him have a confrontation with Hakase like Yusei did in episode 59. I'm sneaky, huh?

8D


	5. A Father's Duty

**_A Father's Duty_**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
------ R u d g e r ` s POV

Hakase was going to be mine now. The sweet kiss of death will eternally bond us together and there will be no escaping it until the day our souls fade away. I will not kill him as I did Bommer, no, that would be going against my word and making his death a rather painful one. I was going to use two very direct methods. A deadly poison transferred mouth-to-mouth, being a Dark Signer the poison would not affect me whatsoever ; and a knife right to the heart to secure his demise. Once he is dead, I will hang his body over the gateway to the Underworld in order to complete his transformation to a Dark Signer. What a wonderful plan, is it not? I began to grow confused as Hakase began to whisper the name "Kiryu" so quietly while I busied myself with lighting a couple black flamed candles for the ceremony. Kiryu was the name of that useless Dark Signer who failed to kill our enemy, Yusei Fudo. Why was Hakase uttering his name? Then again, I also wondered why he also insisted that he was Yusei Fudo. I could assume that it was due to his sensitivity about his age, but he would be turning twenty-three in November, so I didn't quite understand that.

I knew Hakase's mind was on both Kiryu and that boy Jack. I had not known that dear ol' Professor Fudo could be so unfaithful and cheat on me with two different men. He had only been with two people in his entire life sexually, his wife Hana, and myself. And now he had taken on two other lovers! Before I kill Hakase, I wanted to know. " What are those two men to you, Hakase? " I found myself constantly saying my lover's name, merely to remind him of who he was and that he _wasn't_ Yusei Fudo.

After breathing a weak sigh, it was then when he answered me. " Jack is my friend, " Apparently, it was the blond who had feelings for my Hakase. One - sided love was so saddening. " Kiryu was the one I loved even after you got to him, " I didn't understand why Hakase's voice was now so bitter towards me.

" You cheated on me with both of them? What a bad boy, " I replied, keeping my tone serious so that he would not think that I was simply teasing him.

" What I did with Kiryu is my own business, " Hakase replied as he went back to straining to get the webs off of his wrists. Out of my fury at hearing this, I rammed my fist into his cheek, thus making a trickle of red liquid trail down the corner of his mouth. I didn't like that glare Hakase gave me one bit, so I drove my foot into his ribs. Finally, I had gotten a scream of pain to escape him, it must have been because I broke something.

" Apologize, " I ordered, smirking down at the scientist as he now groaned in agony.

" Never ... you bastard, " Hakase had the nerve to hiss that at me. What?! He had the nerve to talk to me like that?! The little .... I grabbed Hakase forcefully by his hair to life him up off of the ground and was now hanging him near the edge of the bridge to give the illusion that I was going to drop him in.

" Let him go, " my attention turned to the voice that called out to me. That voice belonged to that Jack kid ... how did he manage to make it out of the Underworld? The blond was now standing right behind me, hand placed on my shoulder in a firm yet gentle manner that was so familiar to me.

" What are you doing here?! " I spat. This kid ... Jack, his eyes were no longer hard and filled with anger, they were soft yet also agitated at the same thing.

" Rudger, it's me. Hakase, " was the reply I received.

No. That was a lie. THis guy wasn't my beloved, he was Jack ... Jack Atlas, a Signer, my enemy. No one more than that! It was just a lie. However, how he was behaving was beginning to remind me so much of Hakase. But no, it was an impostor and nothing more. Hakase was the one in my hands right now. It just couldn't be true, this one couldn't be him. " No good rotten liar! " I accused as I dropped Hakase onto the bridge while my full attention turned to this impostor before me.

" It's _me_, Rudger. I've been watching you all this time, I've been down there all this time, " his voice held that deep tone, much like when Doctor Fudo explained the errors of something he had been researching, more particularly, Momentum. He placed his hand onto his chest to indicate himself, " Jack allowed me to borrow his body ... please, believe me. I never gave you a reason not to trust me, "

" Lies! You left me! " a part of me was actually beginning to believe him.

" When you're in a close range explosion, you kind of die! " he shot back. " You have no right to take your frustrations out on my son! " he pointed down to the weakened boy that I came to believe was Hakase. " Why?! " he suddenly cried out. " Why do you act like this?! You had no problem in going against me before! " his eyes were actually beginning to water him. Now I knew that this was Hakase, he really had possessed the body of Jack Atlas. I knew Hakase was referring to shortly before the Zero Reverse, where I had relieved him of his position, became the new head of development, and the disastrous events that followed and led up to the Zero Reverse. I had betrayed him ... I didn't know what came over me, but I betrayed the man I loved. " Why do you still love me?! "

I sighed weakly. " I tired to hate you. I tried my hardest that day and it only filled me with hate towards myself. I thought I can replace you ... but Yusei only looks like you, he can never be you. I lost my chance to be with the real Hakase ... the one I fell in love with. But now I have Yusei! He's going to be your replacement! "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
------ H a k a s e ` s POV

You know, a certain phrase was coming to mind, and that was "Mama said knock you out". My duty as a father was a lot more important than trying to rekindle a relationship or even trying to make amends. I wanted to kill him right now, for holding my child hostage, for raping him, for doing all those cruel things to my child. I loathed this man before me with every fiber of my soul. This was not the man I fell in love with, Rudger was not even a shadow of what he once was. He was completely pass that at this point. It was not out of love that Rudger was doing this, the most that it could be was that he lusted after me. " Hell will freeze over before that happens! " I cried out as I walked over to my fallen son to help him sit up. I ripped off the webs on Yusei's wrists and ankles and noticed him open up his eyes to look at me.

" Jack ... " he whispered. Oh right, I was in Jack's body, he would confuse me to be Jack. Yusei smiled as he stared up to me, " You're alive ... I'm happy, "

I smiled back weakly to him and leaned in to lightly kiss his forehead, " Relax, I'll protect you, " it was my job. It was time I protected Yusei from this man, he didn't deserve any of this.

Turning to Rudger, I held out the arm that held Jack's duel disk on it. It may not be my deck, but it was all I had now so I had to make due. " Duel me. If I win, you walk away from Yusei forever, "

" And if I win ... I wish to attach your soul to Yusei's body so you'll be here with me forever, " Rudger chuckled so darkly as his reply. That sent a shiver down my spine, it was just plain creepy! He was like that guy from that movie ... you know, that Saw series? The guy who was all "Let's play a game" and did those insane games with those people he lured in. Do you know where I'm getting at? He's the puppet looking guy, they did a spoof of those movies in Scary Movie IV. If you still don't get where I'm getting at, just ignore everything I just said.

" Deal! Let's duel! " was my reply. Rudger gladly accepted my challenge and activated his duel disk as well.

" Remember, my beloved. There is only one way a Dark Signer duels, " Rudger began, " And that's with the shadows, "

" That's really cliche, " I responded.

Rudger only ignored my comment. " Whoever wins gets to live, and whoever loses leaves this world, " What did I get myself into ...? Oh well, anything was worth protecting Yusei!

" Jack, don't! What you're risking now -- " Yusei began, but I only cut him off.

" I don't care about the risks. You're important to me, and I won't turn my back on you! " Huh ... trying to sound like someone you didn't even know was kind of hard.

" Let me take your place! " Heh, Yusei really was my mini - me.

" No! This is my battle and I won't let you get sucked into it, " I shot back in a deeper more authoritative voice so he would not fight the matter anymore. This time, Yusei listened, how fortunate.

" Hakase, my beloved, you won't make it out alive this time. You don't stand a chance against the power of an Earthbound God with a deck that doesn't even belong to you. You were always a mediocre duelist, " Rudger chuckled. Doubt was the worst enemy to a duelist, it was only natural that Rudger would try to instill that into me.

" I'm mediocre at a lot of things. Sports, flirting, playing Monopoly ... but there's two things I am good at, " I held out two fingers to make my point, " Being a nerd and playing Duel Monsters! " That didn't really have the desired effect. I couldn't help it, I really do suck at being serious!

Rudger smirked in his amusement, " Let's begin, "


	6. Grovel for Forgiveness

**_Grovel for Forgiveness_**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
---------- Jack`s POV

Who the hell said that "Opposites work well together"? Whoever said something as idiotic as that deserves a nice punch to the face because it wasn't true whatsoever. I was being possessed by my exact opposite! I've been called "uptight", "short-tempered", "arrogant" and the like, but this guy ... despite what was going on he was still kidding around and so laid back it honestly began to disgust me to my very core. Yusei wasn't my child, no way, I still had feelings for him, very strong feelings at that and there was no way I was going to kid around about this while Yusei had been suffering at the hands of Rudger. Playful or not, we were working pretty well together. The two of us were matching Rudger's plays perfectly and fending them off in order to prevent him from summoning the Earthbound God Uru. Though, after a while Rudger did manage to summon it with that stupid trap card combo that included "Alter to the Bound God". I really wasn't liking this guy at _all._

_'Any ideas?'_ I found myself asking this man.

_'Of course ~ Leave it to me,'_ that strangely cheerful voice chimed in his response. I had a feeling that he already knew this, but honestly, he sucked at being serious. I was beginning to think that Yusei received that serious trait from his mother instead of this man. He drew a card from my deck, and without even bothering to check what it was, he threw it down onto the field. I felt myself smiling, but I knew it was his doing. Hell, like I would be smiling at a time like this.

" You're becoming careless, Hakase, " Rudger observed that rather easily and his eyes began to scan my body up and down as if he was reconsidering the fact that his old lover was possessing my body. That was quite an insult, I would never be that careless in a duel if I ever hoped to win it.

" I know, " he kept on smiling and I had no idea why. I didn't get why he would be so careless when strategy is what we needed most at this moment. " I can't control my destiny, nor the ones of those around me. I trust my soul, and if my soul tells me that it is that card that will seal my victory, I will have to go with it whether I know what it is or not, " ... He really could be serious if he gave it a try. I still believe that the entire thing is a crock, but it was too late to stop it now.

" Your insolence will be your downfall, Hakase, " Rudger began to chuckle, his lips continuously twisted into that dark smirk as if he were one - hundred precent confident that he was going to win.

" Every guy has to go down somehow, " he kidded in response.

At the reply, Rudger raised his brow in amusement as he let out a throaty chuckle towards his old lover. " I see ... so this is all a facade, " he said, more as a statement than it was a question. " This cheerful persona you're putting up isn't due to your inability to remain serious, not quite, it's to keep yourself from shifting blame to you. It's easier to hate me than to admit that you're completely at fault, is it not? " I wasn't sure where Rudger was getting at, but it made Hakase flinch in the slightest yet still keep that smile. " The smiles, the joking around, you wish to try to keep yourself optimistic and happy so you fail to see the true darkness of it all. How Yusei's suffering because of _you_, how _your _affair with me caused both your wife and your own child such misery because _you _couldn't hold back those selfish desires, "

Now I saw what that low - life was trying to do. When you become emotional, you don't think through your actions, especially not the plays in such a strategic game like Duel Monsters. Rudger had no clue what card it was that Hakase placed down, and as a precaution, he was making sure that he never even thought of playing that card and messed up in his next turn so Rudger's victory will be secured. It was working. I felt how that guilt and misery rose up within him almost instantly, that smile faded, he didn't even try to lighten up the situation in the slightest. I wonder if I should be feeling sorry for him ... I didn't know the details, all I knew was that we had to get Yusei away from this guy.

" Don't listen to him, " Yusei suddenly called out. At least he figured out by now that it was his father using my body ... I honestly wouldn't dare to act not even half as cheery as this guy. " He's trying to get you to lose your cool, it's not true --- "

" It _is_, " Hakase cut Yusei off to spare himself a pointless speech that nothing Rudger said was true. He knew what was false and what wasn't. " You were a baby then, my son ... you couldn't possibly know what's going on, " his, or rather my, voice was almost quivering as it remained in a low and quiet tone. It was then I was able to see what was going through his mind ; I was unaware our connection was that strong by now, but I could see it as clear as day.

_" H - how could you?! " a recollection of a sobbing voice of a woman's voice was ringing through his mind, as was the image of tears streaming down her cheeks with her face filled with hurt and the feeling of betrayal. She was a beautiful woman, shorter than Hakase was, but with long brown hair she kept up with a clip and the bangs in her face, and a petite frame. She was this beautiful wife a lot of men would want to have for themselves. " Do I mean nothing to you?! What about your son?! What am I supposed to tell him when he gets older!? 'Daddy thought that ten minutes of pleasure with a **man** was worth more than you?!? "_

_" I'm sorry ... " that was Hakase's voice, repeating that phrase countless times even as his wife yelled at him._

_" Break it off or you're going to lose the two people that **supposedly **mean the world to you, " She didn't even let him explain before she stormed off with an infant Yusei in her arms._

That feeling of guilt was only intensifying, even I felt it ... it was like my heart was tightening from the pain of it all.

_" What are you talking about, Professor? " now that was Rudger's voice, a kinder more gentler version of how it was now. " Was it all a lie? " Was **what** all a lie? I didn't want to assume anything ... when you assume, you make an "ass" out of "you" and "me"; I think what was how it goes._

_" Yes, " the voice was monotone and devoid of emotion as he continued on with his work. " You were there, and I wanted sex. You're a fool to believe that I love you, " ... I'm starting to see why Rudger became so obsessed with him. The relationship was apparently meaningful, only to be broken off abruptly because Yusei's mom wanted it to. To keep things simpler, Hakase blew him off by saying that Rudger was only a booty call. Rudger wanted his love, so that was why he ... turned to Yusei. I was getting it now._

_" You can't do this --! " Rudger was about to yell but he was only cut off.._

_" I can and I will. You mean nothing to me, you're only an assistant and it's going to stay that way, " Hakase said in return._

_" You're going to regret this ... I'll make sure you do! You'll regret it all and come back groveling for forgiveness and wishing you can take it all back, " it didn't stop there, for Rudger went on. " I'll make you regret it all .. then I'll take what's mine. Your heart, body, and soul, you promised it all to me and I'll take it! "_

" I told you I would make you regret it all, Hakase ... and I did, didn't I? Causing the Zero Reverse was only the beginning of it, " Rudger chuckled in his amusement. " I'll forgive you if you bow down and plea for forgiveness. Come here, " he made a gesture with his hand that beckoned his current enemy to come closer to him.

" Father, don't give in! " Yusei called out.

" ... I'm sorry, Yusei, " Hakase gave a wry smile, " It's better this way, for you ... " Oh no, I felt my body moving. The legs were carrying us both over to Rudger and I was growing even more cautious and paranoid by the minute since I had no clue what this guy was planning on doing. I could try to overpower him physically, that might actually work ... in a million years. I might be strong, but Rudger looked like he bought steroids off of some guy in a back alleyway. I had to do something .... but what?

Once he was in front of Rudger, Hakase bowed his head apologetically (which I was hating since it made it look like I was the one groveling!). " ... I'm sorry, Rudger ... for everything, please forgive me, " That was messed up. I knew Hakase fucking loved Rudger but his wife made him call it off and here we all were, with him taking all the blame for it. If it were me, I wouldn't be apologizing for anything.

" And ... ? " Rudger smirked.

" ... Body, heart, and soul, they all belong to you, "

Rudger gave a deep bark of laughter before he wrapped an arm around his waist (which, by the way, felt very creepy) and pulled him close to plant a kiss on his lips. Ack, I'm going to have to use ten gallons of mouthwash to get that taste off of my mouth! It was bad enough our lips connected, but having his tongue grope around in my mouth was disgusting. Hakase was kissing him just as passionately ; I may want to go retch off of the side of the bridge, but I was able to feel the love coming from them both into the kiss. They only pulled away because of his need to breathe to stay alive. " ... Do you forfeit the duel? " Rudger breathed.

" Jack Atlas will never forfeit a duel! " I couldn't stand the thought of him actually saying "yes", so I spoke up before he even had the chance to. He was going to agree, I just knew it ... Yusei and him would have been the ones losing out in it all and I couldn't allow that to happen! Jack Atlas will never be defeated like this! I pushed Rudger away to take my position back as his opponent, though what kept me from doing so was Rudger grabbing at my wrist and pulling me closer to him. " Let me go or you'll regret it, " I found myself snarling at him.

" Dearest Jack, this doesn't concern you ... stay out of it, " Rudger smirked at me as he kept his grip on my hand.

" When the guy you're obsessed with _isn't_ in my body, you can say that to me. When you let my friend go, I'll stay out of it, " I wrenched my hand away from the man who was beginning to disgust me to my very core to take my place back on the field. Rudger merely turned his sights to his battered captive, Yusei, and stepped towards him. Lifting him up by his hair, Rudger brought his other hand to trace along the marker that had been burnt into his cheek. Yusei hissed something along the lines of "Get the hell away from me" under his breath, despite that entire submissive attitude he had taken towards Rudger during his time here. Good for him!

" This is what you want, isn't it, Jack ...? You love him, " I wasn't liking where Rudger was going with this ...

" What of it? " was my reply to try to brush it off as if it were nothing. 'Don't let your guard down, Jack. Rudger's crafty, he's going to use Yusei against you' that warning Hakase was giving me rang in my head clear as the day itself. He was right. I had to keep my guard up so Rudger couldn't use Yusei against me to win this duel. My best bet right now was to use that card the Professor placed down on the field earlier. If only I knew what that was! Dammit!

Rudger gave another throaty laugh that was beginning to get on my damn nerves, " It's time for him to die, "

I found that now, at that one comment ... our souls were now in sync and we finally agreed on something without even having to consult one another. We both shouted it at once : " The only one who's dying around here is _you_! " Screw the duel disk. Screw dueling. Screw fucking everything. We made a lunge for it. It was time to settle this once and for all, we were going to settle it without dueling. Someone was _really_ going to die this time. It was time to end this.

______________________________________________________________

Author's Notes:: Meep! DX I'm sorry I took so long this time ~ Heehee, Jack's POVs are pretty fun to do. = w=


	7. Torn Inbetween

_**Torn Inbetween**_

_" Rudger, what's that sound? " Hakase's voice carried a worrisome tone as his blue hues turned to the Momentum reactor they were currently working on. Rex had been busying himself by scanning over a few documents filled with equations, data, and whatnot, however, even he turned to stare over to the Fudo's life's work. The blond man gave a soft chuckle as if nothing were wrong and gave a gentle tap to the control panel._

_" You worry too much. I'm pretty sure that something is just loose in there, " as Hakase fretted over it, Rudger walked off in order to tighten the screw he believed was loose. The elder of the Goodwin brothers lifted up a screwdriver and started to tighten the bolt on the large machine. The sound was no longer there, and it saved the lead developer from succumbing to a more than certain heart attack or stroke. " Professor, you worry far too much, " he kidded as his smile returned back onto his face. See? All that worrying for nothing. Rudger walked off over back to his younger brother and employer, standing beside the spiky - hair scientist._

_" I have plenty reason to worry, " Hakase smiled back, " If things went wrong, I wouldn't want to think about the consequences, " he admitted before turning his attention over to his younger assistant that was currently sighing in his relief. " Rex, I believe we're done here for the day. I would like to talk to your brother in private, he won't keep you waiting long, "_

_Rex gave a nod of his head as he smiled gently as well, " Brother, I'll wait for you at home, " he then decided, currently wanting to just head back to their apartment in Satellite instead of waiting around for the blond. When the two spoke about Momentum, it could take hours until they decided to just go home! However, Rex was unaware that they did more than just talk about science and physics. The younger Goodwin left the laboratory blissfully unaware of the current relationship Rudger and Hakase have been sharing for the past three months._

_Almost instantly, when they were sure Rex was out of ear shot, their lips smashed together. Hakase's arms slinked around his assistant's neck and Rudger brought a hand to the other's side while his other trailed up Hakase's thigh and eventually settled on his rear to give it a small squeeze. Their tongues were fighting for dominance throughout the kiss until they finally pulled away, only for the dire need of air. " All day you keep me waiting ... " Rudger purred huskily as he lifted up the slimmer man to place him on a work table, albeit, a bit roughly. " When can we tell your wife about us? " he started to kiss and nibble on Hakase's neck, an obvious pleasure point for the man since it sent him into a fit of moans out of his ecstasy._

_" S - she'll go crazy ... how am I supposed to tell her? " Hakase managed to answer as Rudger continued the torture to his erogenous zone by suckling and biting down into it. " Y-you'll leave a mark! " The two were usually very careful when they did anything, they didn't leave any "love bites" on the other for the sake of keeping their relationship a secret._

_" Speak from your heart, " was Rudger's reply as he lifted up the other's hand to give a kiss to the back of it. " You can't deny yourself of what you truly want ... it only makes you miserable, " at the professor's silence, the taller man went on in his explanation. " Everything will turn out alright. It's good to do something for yourself for a change, Hakase, "_

_" You're right, but -- "_

_" When you leave her, we can get married, " Rudger then proposed. His lips were twisted in a gentle smile as he pulled out a small box from his pocket in order to give to the man below him. Placing it in one of his hands, Rudger awaited Hakase's reaction as the scientist opened it up. As was most likely expected, there was a ring sitting there. A golden one with a blue diamond sitting in the center, since Hakase mentioned it being his favorite gem when questioned about it weeks prior. Hakase supported himself by his elbows to sit up as much as he could on the table, eyes focused on the ring for a moment longer until he finally looked back up to Rudger in shock. " How about it? "_

_" ... The answer's yes, you hopeless romantic. " Hakase smiled in pure bliss while his lover took the initiative to lift up the ring and slide it onto his slender finger in order to make the engagement official. " With this ... I'm yours. My heart, body, and soul all belong to you, " It was needless to say what happened from there. The next hour was filled with nothing but pleasure and sin and they enjoyed every single second of it._

_The feeling of bliss and happiness soon turned into dread upon his arrival home. He knew he had to tell his wife what he had been hiding from her for the past few months, she deserved to know the truth, but Hakase was so apprehensive about it. The woman was sitting peacefully on the couch when he arrived, eyes locked on the flat screen television hanging on the wall as she fed their infant son with a bottle filled with breast milk. She tore those chocolate colored eyes away from the screen to get a look at her husband, " You're late again, Honey, " Hana sighed in disappointment, having hoped she could have some time to spend with the man. Since Yusei was born, they never got any time together ... sure, they tried to make time for romance, but it was either Yusei or work getting in the way. Before Hakase gave his reply, she took notice to the new piece of jewlery that was now on his ring finger. Hm ...? Where was his wedding band? " Hakase ...? Where did you get that? " Hana questioned, pointing to the man's finger in curiosity. " Where did your wedding band go? "_

_Hakase dug a hand into his pocket to pull out the golden band that had been taken off for his engagement ring, " Here ... "_

_" Why --? " the woman questioned in shock._

_" That's what I've been wanting to tell you ... I've been with someone else, " Hakase started off, however, he did not have the chance to explain whatsoever before his wife became infuriated._

_" With who?! " she nearly screamed, causing the infant in her arms to begin crying. She paid no mind to him at the moment._

_" Rudger ... " Hakase's response was feeble since he was expecting Hana to continue her yelling and not give him a chance to explain whatsoever. She had quite a temper, if it wasn't obvious._

_" H - how could you?! " Hana screamed at the spiky haired man, causing him to flinch from surprise of her hysterical reaction. Out of both the feelings of anger and betrayal, her eyes became filled with tears which soon began to trail down her cheeks and land on her shirt. Hakase always hated seeing her cry ... but what he was hating the most was what they were arguing right in front of Yusei. He didn't need to be involved in this at all! Poor baby .... " Do I mean nothing to you?! What about your son?! What am I supposed to tell him when he gets older!? 'Daddy didn't care about you so he betrayed our family'? "_

_He didn't even get the chance to explain! Though her words cut through his heart like a knife. The man put his hands over his ears to try to block out her voice, a feeble attempt for he could still hear her very clearly. " I'm sorry ... " Professor Fudo started to repeat that phrase again and again to the raging woman as if she might actually forgive him for what he had done._

_" Break it off or you're going to lose the two people that **supposedly **mean the world to you, " Without another word, she stormed off into her child's bedroom in order to place the crying baby boy down for his slumber._

_In the hallway, Hakase was leaning up against the wall, eyes dead locked on the engagement ring he received roughly two hours ago with his eyes brimming with tears of their own. Break ... it off? He loved Rudger! For once Hakase felt like he was doing something for himself , to make him happy but ... the last thing he wanted to do was to lose his baby boy. He loved Yusei more than anything else in the entire world and ... no ... he just couldn't lose him. " I'm sorry ... I love you, Rudger, " Hakase whispered under his breath. He felt the hand with the engagement ring very tightly to his heart. It was decided. Hakase had to break it off with the man he loved for the sake of keeping his family together._

_It wasn't his choice to make any longer._

_That night was awkward ... to say the least. After putting Yusei to bed, something came over Hana, as if she needed to prove that she was better than the man her husband was having an affair with. As Hakase was coming out of the bathroom in only a pair of dark gray pajama pants and a towel on his wet hair, Hana was waiting there for him dressed up in a black see - through teddiette a female co-worker had given her as a gag gift in order to "keep Hakase's interest" ... as the co-worker had put it. The long brown hair she usually kept up with that light beige clip was now down and flowing over her shoulders, stopping about mid-way pass her average - sized chest. She was in a rather alluring position as she laid on the bed, beckoning almost any man who would see her to come to her without question. " H - hana? Have you been dipping into the wine? " was Hakase's natural response, seeing as his wife was always this innocent, traditional, kind of girl in bed. It was a surprise she would do anything like this for him._

_" Of course not, " Hana said with a low purr. " If **he **could pleasure you ... why can't I? " she sat up on her knees, her arms squeezing those two soft mounds together._

_A bright red flush appeared on the scientist's face, however, he turned away his gaze for the simple fact that he did not want to sleep with Hana after just accepting a proposal from Rudger ... regardless of his new found intention to break it off. It was the principle of the thing, even if it may sound a little complicated and contradictory. " I'm not in the mood, " was Hakase's fateful reply. That waas enough to set off the woman's temper, it was the last straw for her. Her attempts to prove herself as the 'better' candidate to fulfill her husband's emotional and sexual desires had failed upon hearing that one answer._

_" And you would readily accept any offer from him would you?! " Hana hissed bitterly in return. She didn't even mention Rudger's name, merely referring to him held such venom and fury!_

_" Hana ... i -- "_

_" I don't want to hear your excuses! Why don't you want to have sex with me anymore?! "_

_" Hana, please don't do this ... " Hakase muttered in a feeble attempt to calm his wife down ; the last thing he wanted to do was say something he **knew** he would end up regretting later._

_" Tell me why! Everything was fine before **he** started working for you! Everything changed ... why is that, Hakase? Dammit, answer me! " In her anger and sadness, her body was trembling. She desperately wanted to hear Hakase say how much he loved her like he had done practically every day of their marriage. For some reason he had stopped altogether five months ago, even before the elder Goodwin took the job opportunity to work by Professor Fudo's side._

_" I don't love you anymore! " Hakase spat back almost instantly. There. The truth finally came out. Hana's eyes were widened with shock ; she had assumed the man as just needy for attention right now ... she didn't consider at all that she could have lost his love._

_" How long ...? " was the obvious question Hana sputtered as she pulled a sheet over her body to cover up the lingerie she had put on for the sole purpose of pleasing the man before her._

_" ... Five months, " Hakase tore his gaze away almost shamefully. He should have told her, he knew that ... but he didn't have the courage to do so up until this very moment. " I just looked at you one day, and it wasn't the same anymore. Rudger had nothing to do with it, "_

_" You bastard! " screaming, Hana grabbed the nearest object by the bed - in this case, a digital alarm clock - and hit Hakase right in his face with it. As he stumbled back a few steps, she discarded the device and aimed to hit him with her fist. He made no effort to stop her ; this was Hana's way of coping, with anger and lashing out ... She was usually this very calm woman who rarely became angry, but now, she was seething with fury. " I wasted five years with you! And for what?! For you to leave me for some **man**?! You insensitive bastard! " Hana screamed at the top of her lungs as she repeatedly striked at her husband's face, even after long - since drawing blood._

_" ... I-I'll make it better ... we'll be a family, " Hakase replied in a low voice as he brought one hand to wipe away the blood dripping from his hair-line._

_" You better! You'll lose Yusei if you screw this up! " Hana practically hissed as she finally drew her hand away from the man and took her place to lay on the bed. Hakase accepted the offer when she told him to lay beside her, and the rest of the night, and the morning that followed, was filled with a very awkward silence between the two that only Yusei's occasional crying and fussing could break._

_If the Fudo wasn't already miserable enough as it was ... now there was a very painful conversation with Rudger to complete. It began with Rudger fussing over those newly formed cuts, bruises, and whatnot on the Professor's face that made him appear like he had gotten mugged or that he had gotten himself into a nasty bar fight. However, the blond was caught off guard when met with an icy exterior that his employer had never radiated before in the entire time they had known each other. Along with that, Rudger was also very shocked to see that the engagement ring he had given Hakase just the day before was now missing and replaced with his wedding band. Luckily, Rex was not here at the moment, so, it left them with room to talk to each toher freely about their relationship._

_" Hakase ....? Where's your ring? " Rudger questioned as he pointed down to his lover's hand._

_" I threw it in the garbage where it belongs, " Despite how hard it was to do something like this to Rudger, he kept that icy exterior up. It would make things easier to be cruel and heartless to the other ... it would be less painful for them both if they broke off their relationship hating each other. Or at least, it would be easier for Rudger if he hated Hakase._

_" W-what?! " Rudger was downright appalled at hearing this. How could this possibly be? Hakase said he loved him and now ... " What are you talking about, Professor? " the man questioned in his disbelief. " Was it all a lie? " How could all those countless times Hakase said he loved Rudger be a lie? **How**?_

_" Yes, " his voice was monotone, devoid of any emotion as he turned his attention onto the work that needed to be completed on Momentum before the work day came to an end. " You were there, and I wanted sex. You're a fool to believe that I love you, " Hakase kept his back facing his assistant, for the simple reason that his expression could determine how broken up inside he was about this. His face was filled with the emotional anguish of giving up the one person he loved so much for the sake of keeping his family together and keeping himself from losing his beloved son. Such family loyalty was only bringing him misery._

_" You can't do this --! " Rudger was about to yell but he was only cut off.._

_" I can and I will. You mean nothing to me, you're only an assistant and it's going to stay that way, " Hakase said in return._

_" You're going to regret this ... I'll make sure you do! You'll regret it all and come back groveling for forgiveness and wishing you can take it all back, " It did not just stop there. Rudger was furious, he was hurt, he felt betrayed and used. He wasted no time in communicating those feelings he was holding so near and dear to his heart at the moment. " I'll make you regret it all .. then I'll take what's mine. Your heart, body, and soul, you promised it all to me and I'll take it! "_

_With that, Rudger stormed off. The next time the two met was the day the Zero Reverse occured._

_____________________________________________________________

Author's note :: I decided to write an entire flash back chapter just to write about what the hell went on seventeen years ago. ~ It ended up longer than I planned ... owo AWESOME.


	8. Why You So Obsessed With Me?

**Why You So Obsessed With Me?**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
--------- R u d g e r ` s POV

_'She said 'yes'! We're getting married in December, '_

Even then, I dreaded the day I heard the news of Hakase's engagement to Hana. Even on that day I was in love with him, I wanted him to be only mine ... not that woman's. Perhaps if I said something sooner, we wouldn't be in this entire mess. Then again, Yusei wouldn't even be alive since he was only in this world from his parents' union in bed. Nonetheless, I hated that woman with every damn fiber of my being. I hated the way she was so sweet on the outside, yet yelled and chastised Hakase even in front of other people - perhaps she believed embarrassing him would be a reminder not to do what she was criticizing him for, I am unsure. I hated the way she acted like Hakase could do nothing right outside of the laboratory. I hated the way Hakase remained so faithful and defended her even when she did those things. I knew now that those bruises and cuts on his face the day he broke up with me were from Hana's fits of rage ... never had her anger grown to a physical blow, so I had not known. I hated how she dared to touch him in that way ... I hated her completely. Each time I confronted Hakase about her, he would just laugh and make some joke about it like he normally did to avoid something and when I challenged him on that, he replied with something along the lines of : "Rudger~ Take the afternoon off, I think you're inhaling too many fumes from the Chemistry Department, " Some days I wished Hakase could handle things more seriously ... the man still held that trait to this day, and that was evident with his earlier kidding. I never knew when he was hurting on the inside and perhaps that had been a reason for him to leave me for that woman.

There was no point in trying to shed light on this entire predicament. Hakase will pay for choosing her over me, I will make sure he regretted that decision for eternity. He will suffer with the guilt of it until his soul fades away into nothingness.

"Foolishness" will be the word to describe by beloved as he continued to charge towards me as if I did not pose a single threat to him whatsoever. Why he did this , I do not know. I held Yusei in my hands, the most precious person in the world to him, and still he continued that assault. Jack must be exerting more control over that body than I originally thought. " Jack! " Yusei called out to the blond male as a warning. Yes, like that will get that stubborn boy to actually stop and give up. Kudos for the attempt. Releasing my grip on the pale copy of my lover that was otherwise known as "Yusei", I raised my fist to drive into Jack's stomach once he came close enough for me to do so. " Foolish, " I stated calmly with a small hint of irritation within my voice.

The blow managed to wind out dear old Jack and he fumbled back with his hands automatically moving over to his stomach. " Yusei ... stay back, I mean it, " Jack snarled to his 'friend', and I use the term loosely. It seemed like the boy would rather Yusei be his lover than his friend, but that was a matter for another time. " I, Jack Atlas, will not lose to the likes of you! " the blond soon cried out.

" Do you really think you can take me? " I chuckled in my amusement. This was quite amusing. To think, this boy was actually under the impression that he had the strength to kill me.

" _I _can't. _He_ can, " Jack's lips were twisting into a confident smirk. Why? I am not very sure if I actually wanted to know the answer. Moments after he had uttered his reply, he adopted a fighting stance. His feet spread apart, one hand clenched while the other faced in my direction in sort of a "ninja" fighting stance. " Come at me, darling, " The sarcasm and playfulness in that statement indicated it was Hakase who was now acting through the body and speaking to me. If he wished for death to come back to bite him again, then I will have no problems being the one to fulfill that desire.

I expected weakness. I expected Hakase to only be able to harm me with a weapon within his grasp (his favorite was a wrench for some odd reason ... whenever he hit someone, it was always with a wrench). This was not the case. Jack's body was stronger, more agile, far more suited for fighting and Hakase was enjoying using this to his advantage. It would not be enough for him, however. I managed to knock him off of his balance, sending him falling down to the ground and I took the opportunity to put my hand around his throat in order to squeeze the life right out of him. So vulnerable ... I had his life literally in my hands right now. A little taunting would not hurt while he struggled merely to breathe.

" I told you that you will regret it ... beg for that forgiveness all over again and I may spare you, " This was getting very entertaining. Does that make me a bad person? Of course it does.

" G - get ... bent ... " Hakase managed to choke out to me as his nails constantly clawed at my hand with hopes that the pain will cause me to pull my grip or loosen it enough for him to get free. The cuts just healed seconds after they were inflicted, as was many of the perks to being a Dark Signer. Such ... such insolence! Who did Hakase think he was talking to?!

" Do you think you can talk that way to me?! "

No answer this time. He was far too busy straining to breathe at this point. In my amusement, I failed to notice a forgotten teenager who took that opportunity to drive Jack's previously discarded duel-disk right to the back of my neck. I let out a loud yell of pain, falling back over to my side as my hands moved to the area in my neck that was now dripping with blood from the impact. In the mean time, Yusei aided Hakase in standing up to his feet and making sure he was alright. That kid was becoming more trouble than he was worth ... I'll kill them all. I'll rid the world of them all.

Rising up to my feet, my wound started to close itself up in the most convenient of times while I smirked so sadistically towards the two - or shall I say three? - in front of me. " Nice try ... now it's time to meet your end, "

" Rudger ... what is all of this for?! " Hakase suddenly yelled at me as he stepped in front of Yusei as a protective measure for the boy. He kept his arms spread out in the slightest, just to increase the barrier size even more so I would not get to his precious child. " You had your revenge ... a long time ago. What's the point?! Stop this now! "

" You ... of all people cannot tell me what to do! " I found myself screaming. My heart was aching ... it ached for his suffering, so he would experience at least half of the hurting I felt on that dreadful day. I wanted my revenge, and I didn't want to stop. " What have I ever done?! I treated you like a damn God! I did everything for you ... I wanted to marry you, but you were too damned ashamed to even tell that bitch you were married to! " It was true ... was it not? Hakase backed out because he was ashamed of our relationship. It explained why he never wanted to tell a soul about us, how he went out of his way to hide it ... it explained it all.

" Rudger -- " Yusei started, however, Hakase raised his hand as a signal to silence him which Yusei heeded.

" ... Do not talk that way about Hana, " His voice was now cold, dripping in hate and venom as it had once before. Hakase made due with the bloodied duel disk on the floor, tearing a part a jagged piece of metal from it in order to use it as a weapon against me. Keeping silent as he did so, Hakase lunged towards me, knocking me off of my feet and to the ground. Honestly, I was growing tired of this ... perhaps "tackling" is a Fudo family trait, that, or they merely enjoy knocking me down. He held that jagged piece of metal to my neck so it was pressing up against my skin. " You know nothing ... you have no idea why I did what I did ... I was insane enough to love you then, and I'm insane enough to love you now! " With that, the piece of metal drove right into my neck and severed what was supposed to be the artery that might have caused me to bleed to death if it was nicked. Once again. Being a Dark Signer had its perks. We were already dead, we could only die through losing a duel.

Professor Fudo was intelligent enough to notice that my wounds healed seconds after they were inflicted on me, so that piece of metal kept on jabbing constantly into my skin. My neck, my chest, he stabbed those repeatedly. Tears trailed down Hakase's face, dripping down onto my own with each strike. " Why won't you die?! " he suddenly screamed at me, dropping that weapon he fashioned for himself. His voice was filled with such pain, he wanted me to die to end all of this. I just knew that was the reason.

" I am a Dark Signer ... we cannot die like this, " was my reply which I had stated in almost a negative tone. " Why are you so focused on killing me now? "

" To protect my son from you! He comes first in anything! "

" ... Why are you crying? " I did not know why I asked him that ... I really don't know. The sight of Hakase crying just put a stake through my heart. Yes, after everything that had happened, that is the only thing I feel remorseful about.

" You'll never understand ... you never understood me! " Hakase lost his composure. Jack may kill him for doing so, since he appeared to be the one crying ... but, the scientist couldn't help it. He just kept on crying while he began to strike me with his fist instead. I will admit that it hurt, but I refused to allow myself to let out any grunts of pain so Hakase will vent out this anger.

" What makes you think I won't? " was my response.

" Just die! Die! Die! Die! " Hakase chanted as if that would get my life to come to an end.

Now I was getting tired with this. I wanted Hakase to explain himself and now. Grabbing onto his wrists, I pushed him onto the floor, keeping him pinned there, yet also being careful not to cross any boundaries for the sake of keeping myself away from another possible beating to my neck at Yusei's hands. " Tell me now, "

No reply came from Hakase.

" Dammit! Tell me now! You owe me an explanation this time! Not some sack of bull shit you tried to feed me seventeen years ago! "

This time, he actually answered my demands. " ... You think you know me so well ... you're an intelligent man ... just look back and think why I left you and you will realize how pointless all of this is ... " Hakase turned away from me, he looked off vacantly in another direction so he will not have to look me in my eye.

What did he mean? How could I possibly know why he left me? " I don't understand, "

" And you never will, " his body shuddered suddenly as if an electrical shock trailed through his systems. Apparently that was a sign for something. " ... I'll make this better off for both of us ... activate trap : Vitualamen Nex ... I can choose the target of your monster's next attack and I choose myself ... You have your revenge. My Soul will stay in the pits of the Underworld for Eternity, " as the Earthbound God Uru charged up his attack, I was left in shock at this statement. No ... I didn't want it to end like this. I didn't know why, but I just couldn't have Hakase leave me like this! I didn't want Yusei any longer ... I didn't want to cling to that delusion that Professor Fudo's son could replace him .... " Yusei, I'm sorry our first meeting ended up like this. I love you, you've grown to be the man I always wanted you to be, " Hakase smiled tearfully to the younger Fudo.

" Father, you can't leave! " Yusei crouched down beside him, eyes widened in shock. " We just formed our bond ... you can't severe it so soon. Stay here, we can strengthen that bond, don't do this! " Always going on about bonds, huh? The kid really did turn out the way Hakase wanted.

" Bonds stay together for eternity, my son. One of us may be gone, but the love will always be there no matter what we say or do, "

Then. It hit me. 'Love will always be there no matter what we say or do'. It meant ... all of what Hakase said, those cold actions, those cold words that suddenly sprang out of no where, he still loved me at that time? He said he loved me not too long ago. Had I been mistaken?! " Hakase! Don't --! "

It was too late. Uru already iniated his attack and obliterated the rest of Hakase's life points. The card he put face down on the field really would have resulted in his victory if I had been the target, but no, he just had to chose himself! The stupid idiot! The boy underneath me laid their limply for a few moments until he opened up those amethyst eyes. Jack Atlas had his body back and in full control. The soul that had been lost in the conclusion of the Shadow Duel was Hakase's, as was his decision. Yusei held that mind - numbing fury within him, that darkness now boiling inside was easily felt by me and even Jack. Rising up to his feet, Yusei slammed his fist right into my face and sent me falling back off of Jack. Yes ... he was angry now. He had no fear, nothing was holding him back from striking me. I took his father away, for the second time since he came into this world. I made Yusei suffer, I could have killed Jack, I made every one of them miserable. I fell back onto the ground, merely staring up to the younger Fudo with a smile - gone - sadistic remaining on my face. Yes ... I knew I must have looked insane, however, was I just supposed to stand around and cry my heart out? Unlike Hakase, I was not that good of an actor.

" Bring him back! " Yusei suddenly began to shout at me with his hands clenched so tight that I believed he may cause the palms of his hands to bleed. " I won't let you severe our bond like this again! I won't let you hurt him, or Jack, or anyone else anymore! Bring him back! Bring Rally back! Bring Kiryu back! Bring _everyone _back! " Yusei was the type of person to value his friends above anything else. I suppose that is why he is going insane with screaming at me to bring them all back to him.

" What makes you think I would do that, my precious copy? " I chuckled in return as I pushed myself up to stand on my feet.

" I thought you loved him! Wasn't this all about?! Your damn love?! " Yusei spat. Jack said nothing. I suppose he thought it was better for Yusei to let out all of this anger.

" It was about him breaking my heart. Nothing more, " It wasn't quite 'nice' to lie, however, I am a Dark Signer. When are we ever nice?

" ... I ... how? ... you ... " Yusei was struggling to come up with words to even describe how he felt to what I just said, so I assumed. I noticed a certain glowing birthmark on his arm, the mark of the Dragon's Tail, the Crimson Dragon mark he had been blessed with. Jack's was glowing as well, and I would assume the rest of the Signers were experiencing the same thing. " That's _it!_ I_ tried_ to see what good you had in you! I_ tried_ to find at least the smallest speck ... but there's no point! I'll get everyone back, I'll get everyone back that you had hurt and you're going to pay for it _now_!"

I suppose I should be intimidated. Yusei's eyes were even beginning to glow a red similar to the color the mighty Crimson Dragon radiated.

" How do you plan on doing that ...? " I had to keep my calm in order to show that I was not afraid, even if a part of me was.

" I'm going to kill you right here and now, " an almost demonic sounding voice left Yusei. This ... this couldn't be Yusei. The one I had grown to know would not harm someone with such maliciousness.

Yusei had changed. And for the worse.

______________________________________________________________

_author's note_ :: the title is dedicated to the song "obsessed" by mariah carrey. it kept on reminding me to actually write something for my story! 8D


	9. Recollection

**Recollection**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
------- J a c k `s POV

It's a dream. Yes, some messed - up dream that came into mind from someone spiking my tea with some drug. _Yes._ This had to be it. If you failed to believe this, that was because everything I just uttered was nothing but some half - assed bull shit that only a moron would believe. I don't find it necessary to pretend to be nice to you, whether you continue on listening to me or not. In case you haven't noticed, I have more important things on my mind and to attend to rather than waste time and energy with pleasantries such as "please, thank you," and "sorry". It's not going to happen, and if you don't like it, I'll let you talk to Red Demons Dragon. I wonder how will that go. Rudger had no remorse at all, that was how he outwardly showed it anyway, and it was that lack of caring that drove Yusei off of the deep end. You know what? Why the _hell _did I get myself involved in this shit? The heart is a fickle thing, is it not? My "love" for Yusei could only be temporary and I still find myself wanting to risk my neck for his sake. And for _what?_ Yusei was in love with Kiryu! All I hear is "Kiryu this~ Kiryu that~" or " I'm going to save Kiryu because I _love _him~" Each time Yusei said something like that, I died a little on the inside. I'm not trying to be overly dramatic, it is how I really feel. Even after all of this, my only real desire is for Yusei to look at me just _once_ in the same way he looks at Kiryu. Just once ....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
------- H a k a s e `s POV

_Definitely_ didn't think that one through. I should have known Yusei would be like his mother : bipolar to the core! Haha. In all seriousness, they had the same frightening temper. I felt like they were one hockey - mask and machete away from being the new Jason in that horror - film series. Yusei is still my son, and I love him nonetheless. He came first in all of this, but what was annoying me the most in all of this was one simple thought : "Why didn't Yusei run when he had the chance?!" For the love of ... If _someone _basically kidnapped you, held you hostage, raped you, tried to force you to _be_ someone, didn't a nagging thought in the back of your mind say : "run!"? Now Jack was tied into all of this as well ; yes, I know I'm responsible for bringing him into a dispute with my own affairs but ... I just had this delusion that things may have turned out better if Yusei just ran. Maybe if Yusei ran and got himself out of danger, it all would have taken care of itself. It was nice to dream, wasn't it? Call me insane ... ( not that I would even think of questioning it after stabbing the hell out of Rudger, but I digress) but I still loved that man, and I knew he loved me. However, there was one trait Rudger held onto since the day I met him. He was stubborn. When he wanted to complete something, he saw it through to the very end. A trait that may be admirable if it didn't also apply to anything negative he wished to do. One certain example : Rudger woke up thinking " I'm going to have sex with Professor Fudo ~ " and you know what? The bastard didn't stop until he did. Hehe ... not that I didn't enjoy it, it was just a long process until I actually gave in. This Rudger, the Dark Signer, wasn't the one I nor Rex knew. Believe you me, Rudger was a kind man. He was this calm type of person, I felt 'at home' just being near him, he made everything better ... he made coming to work day after day worth coming to. If only that Rudger will return. If only.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
------- Y u s e i `s POV

_Die._ He deserves to_ die_, they all deserve to die. They took away my friends, Rudger forced Rally to duel against me and he ended up dying in my arms. Rudger manipulated Kiryu to believe I betrayed him. I lost my friends, the boy who was like my little brother, and most of all, the man I loved more than anything else. And now ... now I lost my father and Rudger could have taken Jack away too! For that, Rudger deserved to die, he deserves anguish, terror beyong his wildest dreams. You know what? I _am_ afraid. Afraid of what I'm going to do to him now, and Rudger should be terrified of that. I'm not going to lose Jack to this bastard. No! He was my best friend, I would never let anyone hurt him! Don't bring up the entire "Oooh, he kissed you" thing because honestly, I felt nothing from it. It was like kissing ... it was like kissing Aki! I just didn't feel "sparks" with Jack, I didn't see it going anywhere. I don't know why I stayed with Kiryu ... but I saw a future, even though the events hinted to anything but that. I really don't want to break Jack's heart, but, I can't lie to him either. Jack means a lot to me ... he was second only to Kiryu in my heart.

_______________________________________________________

_author's note_ :: this is just a chapter to give a recollection on what occured in the previous one. 8D i was just bored tonight so yeah ... figured i'd give them a point of view since the last one was all rudger! lol.


	10. The Other Yusei

**The "Other" Yusei**

I am his hatred. I am his fury. I am his guilt. I am his shame. I am everything he hides, everything he keeps bottled up inside to rot. I am everything he does want to be. Yes. I am Yusei's darkness, I am the evil within his heart. I had taken a back seat to him for his entire existence and now when he seemed to risk losing the people he cared most about -- not to mention his own self respect and worth -- I have been given more power and thus, I could finally venture out to this world in order to accomplish the things he could not bring himself to even think about. Whether it was through dueling or through physical force, Rudger Goodwin shall pay. He shall suffer. He shall beg for forgiveness, _he_ shall be the one laying there in agony and begging for a scrape of mercy at my hands. Oh, yes ... I shall make this slow and horrible, just as Yusei truly wanted.

I suppose I should describe my appearance to you, shouldn't I? Well, I look exactly like Yusei with a few minor differences. My eyes were purple. My criminal mark was red. The designs on my shirt were purple as opposed to red, and my jacket was actually a trench coat -- minus those amber bubble - things on them -- and had purple designs. I think I look much cooler than Yusei anyway. ~ Anyway, when I took possession over Yusei the telltale sign that he was not himself was the fact that his normally blue eyes transitioned to obtain the deep amethyst color mine possessed. A minor difference indeed ... but it was still rather noticeable.

My name? Ah ... let's go with the name off that fake ID Yusei once had : Taro Daimon.

- - - - - - - - - Third Person POV

Yusei was struggling to keep control of his normal self, fighting against that darker presence which was almost attempting to force his way into controlling his body. His hands darted to his head painfully as if that gesture could somehow be used to alleviate the massive headache he was currently feeling. No. He couldn't possibly let himself be used like this, he couldn't possibly stoop to Rudger's level and allow this to actually _happen_. No. Yusei Fudo was _better_ than this. He was the one who united people through bonds, he cherished those bonds even after the person was taken from him ... he tried to make others see the light. No!_ That_ Yusei wasn't him, it just couldn't be!

" Yusei ... submit, " Taro's voice rang through his head. It carried a tone which was a pitch lower than Yusei's voice, it was smooth and almost monotone in a sense ... though that possibly could be due to the fact that Taro was attempting to sound more alluring and persuasive. " He basically tortured you ... he raped you, he was about to kill you. He almost killed Jack and caused your poor mother to suffer. Should a person like this really live? One who only loves the suffering of everyone you love so much? Yusei. I can make him pay, I can make him feel the despair he has caused to everyone else. Let me help you help yourself ... "

" Don't listen to him, " this time it was the voice of his father that rang through Yusei's ears. " You're better than this, Yusei. You have a purer heart that can't possibly be tainted with seeking for revenge. Rudger is lost in the darkness right now and you need to help him see the light, "

" After everything's he's done to you?! How can you say that?! " Yusei practically yelled mentally, quite irrationally at that.

" I see the good in him, Yusei. Call it a Fudo family trait, "

" Father ... all he's done is hurt you and mother, he's hurt Jack -- I could have lost him! A - and Kiryu ... "

" Do you think Rudger's death would reverse all of that? " Hakase replied quite simply.

" No! But if I don't gain revenge, you all would have died for nothing! Your pain would have been for nothing! Father ... look me in the eye and say you want to spare him! Just look ... "

" He will never agree. " Taro decided to butt into the conversation so he could secure his grip on his host. " He loved Rudger more than he did you and your mother. ~ You were his second priority, right behind getting himself laid -- "

" You speak nothing but lies, you insufferable little -- " Hakase was almost through with his surprisingly rude protest before Taro cut him off.

" I speak nothing but the truth, dear Father, " Taro smirked, though carried an air of faux innocence as he did so in one of the most oddest combinations.

" Father ... I'm sorry, " Yusei muttered in a lower, almost submissive voice which greatly contradicted his usually strong personality. He was giving in to the temptation, to every word which spilled from his counterpart's lips. His darkness was consuming him, it was becoming a part of him and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Snapping out of this mental argument he had been currently having, Yusei's now purple eyes focused to the spider Signer with an air of ferocity and sheer blood - lust with the most sadistic of smiles soon appeared on his pale lips. " My dear Rudger~ It's time to pay you back for everything you have done for me, three fold! "

Rudger's eyes widened in what could be described as pure 'shock' and borderline horror. " Yusei ... you ... "

" The Yusei you have known is gone. Now, prepare to meet your demise, "

The shimmer of metal in Taro's hand brought quite a bit of worry to Rudger, however, the duel monster card in his hand increased that feeling of apprehension even more so. That card definitely wasn't the Stardust Dragon. It was something more evil ... more sinister ...

Far more powerful than any of the Earthbound Gods.

* * *

Author's Note : This was mainly a filler - chapter (like a filler episode! 8D) merely to introduce Taro into the story. And about Taro ... I figured : Yugi has a "dark" side, Jaden/Judai has a dark side ... so why not Yusei! Hehe. Well anyway~ I plan to try to update this soon so I won't keep you waiting forever again! 8D


	11. Is It Life Or Death?

**Is It Life Or Death?**

Screams. Cries. Callings. Pleading.

Screams of pain. Screams of terror. Screams of pure shock.

Cries of pain. Cries to stop. Cries to bring back the [i]true[/i] Yusei.

Calls of names. Calls to awake the light within him.

Pleadings for this all to stop. Pleadings for mercy. Pleadings for this all to end. Pleadings to wake up from this nightmare. All of these filled the entire room. It filled Yusei's thoughts.

" Die!** Suffer**! " screamed Taro as a shrill sadistic laugh erupted from his throat upon his mighty beast's attack to the apparent leader of the Dark Signers. " Suffer as my father did! Suffer as I did! Feel our pain! Feel the pain of everyone you have ever hurt! Kiryu ... Rally ... _everyone_ you killed in the Zero Reverse! " his voice was filled with such a deep passion and fury, his fists were clutched with the nails digging into his palms to the point where the skin broke and droplets of crimson dripped down his fingernails. His eyes were wide, the pupils small as his fury reflected in those cold, dead orbs. Those eyes sought blood. Those eyes sought death and reparation. He wanted Rudger to die, no ... to _suffer_. He wanted this man to pay for everything he had ever done ... to Yusei's family, to every person who perished in the Zero Reverse! To Kiryu ... to Yusei's closest friends.

The mighty beast he so summoned to do the job was a direct contrast to the majestic, benevolent Stardust Dragon Yusei relied on in his duels. This beast was an image of ferocity. Its body was purely skeletal -- creating the image of it being part of the undead -- with bits of skin and muscle remaining in certain areas. It may had looked exactly like the Stardust Dragon if it did have that skin and muscle, however. The sockets where the eyes would have been located were meant to be hallow, however, they glowed a dark and ominous crimson color reminiscent to the hue of blood. The wings - despite being skeletal as well - kept it afloat while occasionally before each attack, it let out a screech similar to that of a banshee's. This beast could tore through Earthbound Gods as if they were _nothing_ as long as it were in the right hands.

The flames from the very pits of the Underworld itself singed the Spider Signer. His skin was horrible burnt and when it attempted to heal, Taro would order yet another attack to tear through Rudger's spider - type monsters and get right to him. Taro smirked in pure pleasure at the sight of the burly man laying on the ground and groaning from the sheer pain of it all. Walking to him, Taro lifted up a shard of metal he tore off from his -- rather,_ Yusei's_ -- duel disk and straddled the one responsible for his earlier suffering. Placing this shard right above the area his father previously stabbed, Taro's lips once again twisted into a demonic grin. " Still want to think I'm Hakase,_ my love_? " he muttered in an obviously mocking tone to the weaker one in this predicament.

With a faint smirk, Rudger replied with : " You have your father's horrid temper and impulsiveness, "

" You're not in a position to be try being smart now, " Taro scoffed in response as he raised his hand in order to finally unleash the closing blow. " I'm finished with you, " as his hand came down, someone had latched onto his wrist with surprising force and caused it to come an abrupt halt. " The hell --?! " snapping his head back, Taro saw who was responsible for this. " Jack?! "

" Yusei! " Jack cried back, " What the hell are you doing!? "

" Yusei is _gone_! He died the moment this_ bastard_ took advantage of him! "

" This isn't going to reverse all of it! This isn't going to change what he did! This isn't you, Yusei! " was Jack's response, with his tone remaining harsh in hopes that he may get through to the one who was his friend.

" He has to suffer! Everything he has done ... everything ... he must ... You aren't the one who can decide this, Jack! "

" Yusei ... I know you! You would never do something like this. I see that! you're too damn good to actually do this! "

Taro's eyes focused into a harsh glare to the blond before wrenching his arm free of the tight grasp. " Do you fucking know ... do you fucking now _half_ of what this guy did?! What he was going to _do _before your ass showed up?! Don't fuck with me! " his glare of pure hatred and animosity turned back to the Goodwin below him and before Jack had another chance to object or to stop him, the duel disk shard soon found itself lodged right into the man's jugular vein. Blood began to spurt out, on the ground, on the man himself, and right onto Taro who began to laugh in pure ecstasy of the sight. His hand moved again and again ... that piece of metal driving into the other's darkened skin until Jack pulled him right off of him.

Rudger's body convulsed; his throat made gurgling sounds as he attempted to breath with the injuries to his neck which continuously spurted blood. " Attack! Burn him! Turn him to ashes! "

" No! " Jack cried out, but the undead beast did not listen to the blond in the single bit and soon attacked. The black flames washed over the bloodied body with a loud cry leaving Rudger from agony. When the flames came to a stop, the body was hardly recognizable. The skin was singed so very much that one could see the battered muscle and such, his facial features were burnt to the point where it would be nearly impossible to tell that was _even_ the Spider Signer. However, the fact that he was a Dark Signer aided in those injuries starting to close up and heal on their own. As Rudger gasped and groaned, Jack put his hand over Taro's mouth to silence any further orders to attack.

" Yusei ... come back. This isn't the Yusei I know ...! He would never be stupid enough to do this, to stoop to this level! Yusei -- " Jack let out a sudden gasp for air the moment Taro slammed his elbow in his stomach with as much force as he could muster.

" Yusei is _gone_! Stop chasing him like a pathetic love sick puppy! He only has eyes for Kiryu. Do you think he would have _magically_ fallen in love with you if you saved him?! Do you?! Give me a fucking break! "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
---------- Y u s e i ' s POV

I was like a little child lost in a dark alley. I felt trapped, alone, helpless. I wanted _someone_ to save me ... to keep me from being this ... this _monster _that called himself "Taro". I wanted someone to save me from this hell ... to reverse the pass before Rudger got his hands on me. If I _could_ go back, I know I would have put up more of a fight ... even if it resulted in my death, I would have fought. But ... I wanted Rudger to pay so damn much for hurting everyone I cared for ...! For taking advantage of Kiryu's deep animosity towards me, for taking advantage of his _pain_. " W - what am I supposed to do ...? " I found myself whimpering to myself. I wanted revenge. I wanted compensation for all the pain everyone had went through at the hands of Rudger, but ... at the same time, I found myself disgusted with my "dark side's" actions. This wasn't me and I knew it. Despite this, I wasn't strong enough to break through ...

" Yusei, " my father's voice rang in my mind once again. It felt great to hear that voice ... it felt so comforting at this point in time.

" Father ...? " I called back though I already was well aware that the voice did belong to him.

" Yusei ... I know I gave up easily, but you're stronger than this. You can break through; there's someone waiting for you to come back to your senses, "

" It's ... it's too damn hard ...! " I found myself exclaiming in my reply. " After everything he's done ...! To Jack, Kiryu ... Rally, everyone he's manipulated with his lies! Look at what he did to _you_ father! How could you excuse this ... even you want him to die ... I know it, "

" ... Any parent would want to kill the man who rapes and attempts to kill their own son, Yusei, " Father stated with a weak sigh. " Rudger hasn't always been like this ... his heart is corrupted with darkness. Yusei, I know you could save him, you have the gift to pull anyone out of the darkness, "

" _Save_ him?! How ..._ why_!? I can't forgive him ...! "

" I know it would be difficult to do so, my son. However, could you really look me in the eye honestly and tell me that this is who you are? A cold and bitter man? " he frowned at me. He knew the kind of person I had grown up to be ... and this wasn't the person standing before him. " Yusei. You always fight until the very end no matter what to protect your friends and bonds ... why is now any different? If not for yourself, fight for the ones you love, "

... I knew he was right. I had to try to forgive Rudger ... this wasn't the way to handle everything. " Father ... Thank you, "

" Thank me by handling this all the way it should be, "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
---------- Third Person POV

" Yusei! " Jack's voice called once again as the spiky - haired teenager held the burly Dark Signer towards the edge of the bridge by his neck with a look of absolute pleasure upon his lips. Jack had been warned to stay put, or Taro certainly would waste no time in dropping Rudger down to the depths of the underworld. Not that the blond actually gave a shit about Rudger's well - being, it was merely because he did not want Yusei to go through something he _knew_ he would regret for the rest of his existence.

" Jack ... I think I've been very lenient already. I wanted so much for my dragon to tear him limb from limb, shouldn't you be happy that I'm simply dropping him down in that pretty little pool of light? " Taro replied with a dark chuckle leaving his lips.

Suddenly, Taro's hold on Rudger's neck loosened to the point where the wounded man toppled over -- only to narrowly save himself by grabbing onto the edge of the bridge. Taro brought his hands to either side of his head as a pained scream left his throat " N - no! You can't get free! This is my body now! " the darker spirit cried out in a mixture of horror and pain.

" Yusei! Break away from this bastard! Jack Atlas won't allow you to submit to him! " Jack encouraged, a smirk of satisfaction coming to his lips at the sight.

" N - nooo! You son of a **bitch**! " with another pained groan, Taro's eyes set down to the man barely clinging on to the bridge and gave a weakened smirk. " I'll be damned if I let you live ... " with that, his foot slammed down on the man's hand to try to get him to let go of the edge. Rudger grunted in pain -- though the pain did not amount to all of those burns which were still desperately trying to heal -- and found his grip loosing. Taro's action came to an end, for he was interrupted by another scream of pain thanks to Yusei. However, this scream caused him to fall over backwards and the blond ex - King readily caught him in his arms. Rudger now, had not been so lucky. He fell. Right into the light of the Underworld.

Jack paid no mind to this and merely focused on shaking Yusei awake. " Yusei ...! Yusei! " cried out the blond in worry. The skeletal dragon which stayed in the air let out a roar, flying about the entire room -- once again, Jack paid no mind to this detail. " Yusei ... can you hear me?! **Wake the hell up**! You bastard ...! "

The desperate pleas fell on deaf ears.

* * *

**2/22/10: **Enkii won't make up any excuses ... she hasn't updated out of her own laziness to write a freakin' chapter. = w=;;; It's been so long that I forgot where the HELL i wanted to go with this story originally buuut ... enkii will make it work! 8D

The title comes from a song I was listening to while writing this. c: THREE DAYS GRACE IS MAH MUSE. 83


End file.
